Current user interfaces in the form of touchscreens use audio, video, and in some cases vibrotactile haptics, to display digital information to a user. Current implementations of touchscreens also typically require constant visual attention for interaction. Although tangible (i.e. physical) user interface elements can facilitate user interface interactions, particularly in visually occupied scenarios, such as driving, user interface interactions and gestures that are currently implemented in digital, devices typically lack in physical and realism aspects.
It is desirable to increase the range of applications of haptically enabled touchscreens, such as increasing the perceived resolution of the touchscreen and expanding the breadth and depth of the haptic information that can be delivered by such touchscreens. It is also desirable to enhance the fidelity and realism of user interface interactions and gestures through physical simulation of the user interface elements to create tangible and efficient interactions/interfaces, and to improve the user experience.